Forbidden Love 20
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Re-written and updated from the original Forbidden Love, I have no idea how to explain this but give it a go good people!
1. Swimming Deep

**A/N **So new story time! Hopefully it pans out and you guys enjoy, kinda like the original Forbidden Love but updated, you don't need to read the original (which I have's removed) to know what's going on, so give it a go and onwards we go!

**Chapter 1 Swimming deep**

Paige had had enough, she wasn't quite sure when she had reached her breaking point but the day had come. Paige let her long black hair flow in the light breeze as she made her way towards Torrinco Cliffs, she didn't want to end it here but that snap inside her head told her it was the right thing to do. The towns people all ready distrusted her, Paige wasn't exactly the normal image of town folk. Because of her pale skin and slight accent, she was an 'outsider' despite the fact that she was born and bred in Kadary. Paige didn't want to be here anymore, a sad thought that her young life was ending so soon but Paige couldn't take anymore. She wanted to end things on her terms and not wait for the 'lynch mob' to exhile her. Paige had seen the effects of exhile, you're given a block of land and told to stay there, your survival rested soley on you. Paige's family didn't have the means to survive exhile and they (the town folk) knew it, too many times she had been told that by various people. The worst one was the mayor's daughter Stephanie, she seemed to have it in for anyone that wasn't as prestigious as herself. Not everyone could be the daughter of the mayor. Paige made sure she was at the top of Torrinco Cliffs before she let her dark eyes scour the dirty water. It was a good distance down, if the fall didn't kill her, the water would drown her. Either way the young girl just wanted it all to end. Paige closed her eyes and said her good-byes, her father who was alone in his parenting, her little sisters who didn't understand why different was bad and her grandmother who was more demented than anything else. Paige didn't want to do this but something in her head said it was the right thing to do. It was time now it said. Paige let a tear fall from her eyes as she spread her arms wide and jumped. The cold water hit her body like a freight train, the life oozed from her body in little droplets, the water spread throughout her system like a virus. Paige didn't bother to fight it, she just let her body sink to the mossy floor. Her eyes stung and her lungs breathed fire, her brain told her to fight, get to the surface and breathe in precious oxygen. Paige just stayed where she was, the life oozed out completely and the last thing she saw was the water and dirty reeds becoming her tomb.

**Two days later:**

Paige opened her eyes, the water was still rushing around her body but now everything seemed clearer. Paige felt lighter than she ever had, slowly and testing herself Paige broke to the surface, her body moved in odd fashion as she made her way to the bank. Pulling herself up was harder, her hands kept slipping and her feet refused to move properly, when she was finally on her feet, her eyes finally adjusted to the day. Paige couldn't quite remember why she was here or what she was doing. She could only think of home, why couldn't she remember the direction? Paige stumbled away from the cliffs trying to remember why she was at the bottom of the lake, if she was at the bottom of the lake why didn't she try and fight her way to the surface.

_Suicide_. The one word flashed so hard in her skull she dropped to the ground. Snippets flashed in her brain, all she could do was let them go, she had no control over that now. She had tried to commit suicide but now here she was walking around, dripping wet. If she woke up on the bottom then her attempt failed, Paige had no idea what was going on, she was walking around but the simple act of walking was like a brand new concept, her tongue wouldn't form words, her brain was mush. Paige couldn't even blink properly, everything just seemed out of whack. Paige made it to the Kadary stalls, today was a selling day. Everyone that had something to sell set up their stalls and people could bustle about making deals and earning goods. _Exhiled_. Another word that flashed without her control, her eyes managed to get a glimpse of Raven Michales, the first and last (so far) to be exhiled, selling day was the only time Raven Michales was allowed out of her exhile. Paige made her way up to her stall, her eyes swivelled in her skull trying to fix on one thing but even that was hard. Raven looked her up and down, questioning why she was wet. Paige couldn't understand the words, or maybe it was her mushy non-word forming tongue. Paige just looked at her, hoping that Raven would be able to help.

"Date" Paige finally managed to croak out, her voice didn't sound like her's, it sounded different, as though she smoked a pack a day.

"Thirteenth"

Paige didn't know why that didn't help, she thought that maybe if she could remember the date, it would set off another trigger.

"What is wrong with her?" Someone asked eyeing up the drenched young girl who had suddenly lost everything she was. Raven closed down her stall, she had sold enough today to live another day.

"Nothin is wrong with her Vickie, she's merely drunk and had a fun time in the river. I'm going to take her home"

"You're not allowed to take her home, you must go straight from the selling to your peice of land"

Raven ignored her and grabbed Paige, wrapping her arm around her like a wounded soldier. Paige could barely walk but Raven managed it, she was used to it. Her sister used to get like that, so drunk she couldn't walk. Only Raven knew that Paige wasn't drunk. She was dead.

"You...help" Paige managed to get out, her voice still wasn't sounding right, Paige wanted to know why but so far her brain didn't come up with anything.

"Paige listen to me, when you remember what happened and you will, don't tell anyone and I mean anyone. When you remember, come and see me and I'll help you"

Raven didn't want to leave her but she had to get back before that pig Vickie told the wrong people that she had broken the rules. Not that they could do anything else to punish her, she was all ready exhiled, what else could they do?


	2. The Red Queen

**Chapter 2 Red Queen**

Tocurra sat like any other town, filled with schools and hospitals, shopping malls and a graveyard. Tocurra felt the seasons like any other town, cold snow in the winter, blazing heat in the summer, fresh pollen in the spring and colourful leaves in the fall.

Unlike any other town, Tocurra was empty of people. As soon as Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose set foot in the town they knew it was just like the others. Abandoned. Not a soul in sight which meant, no people, no food. Roman took a deep sniff of the morning air, trying to get a sense of human, any human would do.

"Just like the others, empty"

Seth tried to keep the growl to himself, it had been days since their last meal, Seth was sure it was going on months, or perhaps that was just his annoyance at the lack of food. Every town they had been to so far was dried up and useless. It was like the population had just evaporated.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Seth growled as they trailed the empty streets, nothing was boarded up, it was just empty.

"I don't know man but it's just like Uzo" Roman answered as he looked into what was meant to be a butcher's shop. "It's been empty a while"

"How do you know that?" Seth asked making the older man smile, his long finger pointing at the meat.

"Meat has gone bad" Roman kept walking down the street, the town gave an eerie silence that carried the echo of their voices. The retched smell of spoiled meat lingered in the nostrils of the three hungry men. Dean trailed behind them, his cold blue eyes rushing around trying to find any sign of life, just like the last town Uzo, there was none.

Half-way up the cold street, Dean's blue eyes landed on a figure up ahead, a lone girl twirling absent-mindedly in the silence of the town. Dean let out a low whistle that only his 'brothers' heared, they followed his gaze.

"Hey!" Seth called out, his greedy eyes lighting up at the thought of a fresh meal. She turned and looked at them, her silver eyes positively glowing. Despite looking directly at her they couldn't properly describe her, they couldn't say what she looked like or even the colour of her clothes, the only thing that stuck were those silver eyes. They saw right in front of them that she had tattoos but the more they looked at them they seemed to become foggier.

"What happened?" Roman asked as the young girl spread her arms out wide, those silver orbs not altering an inch.

"Annihilation" She answered in that chirpy voice, she seemed un-aware of their presence, most people knew to a point that Roman, Seth and Dean were people to fear.

"Why?"

She finally stopped her twirling so she could look directly at them, Roman couldn't pinpoint it but she suddenly didn't seem as whole as she did before, almost transparent.

"Government conspiracies darlin" She drawled out suddenly gaining accent that she didn't have before.

"Government conspiracy?"

She looked straight at Dean, more like through him than at him. "Uzo. Piata. Torrinco. Aiedo. The list of annihilated towns goes on and on"

"You said government conspiracy?" Seth looked at her, something didn't feel right about the dried up towns and their lack of food, Roman told him he was being paranoid but to him it felt like someone or something was trying to _starve_ them to death. Something knew what they were and instead of taking them on head to head, knowing they would lose, they decided to just take away the food and starve them.

She let out a devious smirk, "You think they want us hangin around?"

"Us?" Dean pretty much bit out, he wasn't sure about this girl, something didn't seem right but that didn't take away the fact that a part him that he thought was dead, liked her silver eyes.

"Me. You. Us." She went back to ther twirling, "I miss the rain, it feels good on the skin"

Roman shot a look with Dean and Seth. It wasn't raining. Roman finally regained her attention,

"Who are you?"

She looked dead at him, her face suddenly twisted into a mask of pure evil. "I'm the red queen. You're all going to die down here"

They couldn't question her, 'The Red Queen' vanished right in front of them. Roman, Seth and Dean couldn't help but wonder if she was right, was there something more sinister in the world than three blood-thirsty vampires?

It took a few days but the deadly trio finally made it to Kadary, the next town on the list. It was raining and there weren't any people around. For a moment Seth thought it was the same as the other towns, it was Dean that nodded towards hope and food. Up ahead there was a young lady yelling at a shop keep. They ventured forward enough to over hear.

"Listen you sack of crap, I want my coffee!" She yelled thumping her hand against the counter,

"Venom I can't sell to you" He tried to tell her again with no effect at calming her down. "You have been exhiled"

"It is a sellin day, it's also the only time I can buy, my time runs out at three o'clock, accordin to my watch it's only quarter too"

"Yeah well I shut down selling at twenty-to"

She grabbed his throat and pulled him forward, her tiny hand squeezing his wind-pipe making his face spit blue. "Listen to me you peice of shit, I still have fifteen minutes to buy before I have to go back to my peice of land. Now if I don't get what I require and now I'm going to snap every bone in your body and dip your dick in bronze and mount it on my fire-place"

"Ah Raven Venom, see you still have that charming personality"

Raven let her silver eyes turn to Stephanie McMahon, the mayors daughter. Her hand was still wrapped around the throat of the shop-keep. "Ah Stephanie, what corner did you just finish up on"

Stephanie gave her a superior grin "You have been exhiled and your buying time finished ten minutes ago"

"You may be the princess of Kadary Stephanie but you're not the queen of time, accordin to my watch, it's only five-to, enough time for this lovely young gentleman to give me my coffee"

Stephanie raised herself to full height which almost towered over the young girl, "May I remind you who I am"

Raven finally let the shop keep go and advanced on Stephanie, she stepped back half an inch, it was enough for Raven to remain satisfyed that Stephanie was still fear-full of her.

"You can remind me all you want but you know as well as I do, I can do more damage than you can, exhiled or not" Raven pushed past the woman very well aware that three 'men' were watching her.

Roman, Seth and Dean followed the girl down the street, they were satisfyed that this wasn't a dead town. They caught up to her eaisly, keeping their distance but that didn't seem to matter. She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. Raven took a fresh smoke from her endless array of pockets. She merely stuck it in her mouth but didn't make a move to light it.

"So what is it that you three want? Sex or food? Either case, I'm outta both"

Roman appeared in front of her while his bretheren appeared on each side officially closing her in. Dean looked at those eyes, he would remember them for eternity, those were silver eyes that made him feel and crave again.

"It's her"

"What's me?" Raven asked looking at him, all the while her silver eyes never seemed to move from Roman and Seth.

"The Red Queen"

Raven let out a laugh, her face lit up but in a way still remained dull, "The Red Queen darlin, is an evil computer from the movie _Resident Evil_,"

"You said something about a government conspiracy"

Her eyes turned to Seth, a slight smile on her face. "I say alot of things apparently. If you don't mind I'm exhiled, that means I gotta go before the head slut comes munchin at my door makin more trouble"

Roman grabbed her wrist only to catch her foot in the chest, her reflexes were faster than most humans. The time it took for them to re-act, Raven had all ready done it. The long black pole came from no-where knocking Roman to the ground.

"Like I said, I gotta go"

Raven merely walked away as if nothing had happened, that combat pole vanished faster than the red queen.

Seth looked after her retreating back, "She seem different to you guys?"

Dean looked to his friend "Of course she's different Seth. She's dead"


	3. Old habits

**Chapter 3 Old habits**

By the time Raven got home the sun was just deciding to set, it wasn't that late in the afternoon but that was Kadary for you, it seemed to be different than every other town, an early sunset followed by a very late sunrise, no one knew why this happened, perhaps it was God's way of dooming the town, confusing the residents until it drove them insane, well it had all ready worked with Raven, it was the reason she was exhiled, insanity was only a step away from being damned. Raven slammed the door shut, her combat pole gripped in her hands, she wanted to smack her sister right in the face but she knew that pointless. Iziah had become immune to her attacks a long time ago. Iziah walsed her way in, the silver eyes the twins shared all fire and blaze.

"So how was the outside world today? More tolerant?"

Raven let out a breath, she had been fake-breathing for so long that for a moment in time, it seemed real. No one but Iziah knew she was dead, Iziah wasn't about to tell anybody, not that she could anyway.

"The Red Queen, seriously?"

Iziah looked to her sister innocently, "What? I was watchin _Resident Evil_ last night"

"You lured them here, you realise that right"

"Lured who?"

Raven blinked rapidly, it was her way of rolling her eyes, she didn't have eye movement down quite yet and she had had alot of time to practice.

"Vampires"

Iziah threw her head back and laughed, when she realised that Raven wasn't laughing she made herself stop. "Rae, Vampires are make-believe like elves, gremlins and eskimos"

"I've seen an elf and an eskimo, and I'm pretty sure you're a gremlin"

Iziah shot her a look "Whatever, I didn't lure anybody here"

"Sure you did, you lured three very powerful and overly hungry vampires, although I will say one of them was cute"

Iziah rolled her eyes again "Vampires are not cute Rae, they are leeches and nothin more. They should all be staked or burnt or whatever kills Vampires,"

"This one was cute, he had pretty eyes"

"If I say I'm sorry will you stop going on about Vampires?"

"Yes"

"Fine, I'm sorry I lured the Vampires here"

"I find that very annoyin of you"

"What?"

"You'll go to Tocurra but you won't go to the general store for coffee"

"Well neither of us can have coffee so I don't see a point in buyin it especially from stupid owners who should just die and be done with it"

"Well now that you have single-handedly doomed us all, I have to go out" Raven pulled up her jacket making sure that she had her combat pole, it was far better than any other weapon. The shiny black pole had gotten her out of so many predicaments she never left her exhile without it, it was easily confined on her so no one knew she had it until it was too late. Her silver eyes looked to the darkness outside, it would more than conceal her which is exactly what she wanted, getting caught breaking her exhile was the perfect reason to hang her, literally hang her. Last week it was a young man, Evan Bourne and that was merely for stealing a few apples, Kadary didn't care for thieves, Raven was more surprised that she had lasted this long. Then again Princess Stephanie couldn't kill her if she had done nothing wrong. Other than being a Michales of course.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to see someone"

"Who?"

"Paige" Raven confessed softly knowing that Iziah wouldn't like it, Iziah loved to hold grudges.

"Why the hell are you going to see that slut for?"

"Can you not call her that?"

"I will call her whatever I want after what she did to you"

Raven let out another well timed breath, "Paige is un-dead Iziah, she woke up a few days ago and I don't want her to endin up like the others"

"God forbid"

"Kaitlyn. Maxine. Aksana. They all died and came back and then they were taken away for Lord knows what reason, I don't want Paige to be next"

Iziah put her hands up in defence, "All right fine, just avoid the vampires especially the cute one cause you know with vampires it's either food or sex and you can't give away either."

Raven laughed "If I could give the man sex I would most definately be tempted"

"Sweetie he ain't no man, he's a leech and leeches should be destroyed asap"

"I hear you" Raven muttered heading out the ranch slider.

Paige sat down next to her grand-mother, the older woman didn't even seem phased that she was there. Those old vacant eyes just stared into space, her wrinkled lips moving on their own accord. Paige rested her hand on the old womans, usually she could feel touch but her grand-mother didn't even blink, Paige couldn't feel the wrinkly skin which she thought was odd. Since Raven bought her home, Paige hadn't been able to think properly, the blurs in her head hadn't cleared as Raven said they would. She could barely remember anything before coming out of the lake. Everything seemed to be...different but Paige couldn't quite put her finger on the _why_. Her movements were getting better, it was hard having control when she couldn't feel. Her eye sight had gotten worse, she could only see what was right in front of her, her hearing on the other hand seemed to be better than before. Her talking was still slow, her brain formed the words the same but her tongue still had trouble pushing them out.

"The un-dead are coming" The gnarled words of her grandmother bit out into the night, her father was out working as usual, a grave-digger by night, a shop-keep by day. It was the only way to keep his family a-float and out of exile. It was Paige that looked after the home, school had stopped a long time ago, her grand-mother used to be the minder until she lost her mind.

"What?" Paige looked to her, she hardly ever talked to them anymore, she just sat locked in her own world.

"The un-dead Saraya"

It had been a while since she had been called that, Paige almost forgot that she even had a first name. "The un-dead Gran-mama?"

"They're coming Saraya, watch out my girl, there are liars everywhere. You can't trust anybody"

The rustling came about so loud Paige thought it was right next to her, it echoed loudly and made her hold her ears. Her grand-mother had stopped talking so Paige got up to follow the noise. It came from her bedroom, the one she shared with her sisters, thankfully they were both deep sleepers. Paige shuffled her way to the window. The scream caught in her throat when she saw those familiar tattooed arms, before she knew it Paige was looking at those silver eyes that used to make her tremble with lust and desire.

"Raven?"

Raven rested her arms against the window ledge, like she was comfortable and able to hold herself on the window ledge.

"Hey Paige, how are you?"

"Why are you here?"

Raven let a hand come out and stroke her dead flesh, Paige didn't feel the touch but Raven did, as usual the flesh was smooth and took her back to a time when everything was simple.

"I needed to see that you were ok"

Paige's eyes looked lost as they scaled over Raven, "What is wrong with me?"

"You're dead"

Paige balked in shock, tripping backwards and away from Raven's cold hands. "No!"

"When was the last time you ate? Slept maybe? Do you feel tired Paige?"

Paige couldn't believe it, it made sense but at the same time she didn't want it to be true, it meant that her grand-mother was right, the un-dead were coming.

"Are you?" Paige whispered hoping that it was a mean trick and nothing more.

Raven didn't say anything for a moment, she didn't want to re-hash what had happened and as much as she wanted to help Paige, she still didn't like people knowing that she was dead. It only caused trouble.

"Why is this happening Raven?"

"I don't know." Raven touched her again, the barest of touches but Paige swore she felt that one. "Don't tell anyone about this Paige"

"Why?"

"The last ones that came back like...us were taken away. I don't know why but I do know is no one can know, no one"

And just like every other time Raven was gone before Paige could re-act, she could do nothing but sink to the floor and hope like hell that Raven was wrong.


	4. In the middle of the night

**Chapter 4 In the middle of the night**

Raven walked down the dark streets of Kadary, she hoped that Paige would be all right and not do anything stupid, Paige sometimes had the idea that she was stronger than she actually was, she thought she had power that didn't exsist. Raven didn't even bother trying to hide herself, no one wondered around this late, at least no one important.

"Well well well, look what we have here"

Raven looked to the lone vampire in mild interest, from what she could tell, the cute one with the nice eyes was alone.

"You're all alone, is that wise?"

"Sweetheart there ain't nothin you can do to me, it's all ready been done"

Dean let himself smile, "So I was right, you are dead"

"Yeah, so are you" Raven kept walking down the street, Dean fell into step beside her. "I would say it out loud but I'm afraid you might start sparklin and glitterin"

"That movie gave us a bad fucking rep" Dean growled, forever would Vampires be associated with that damn film. Real Vampires don't glitter and they certainly don't care who is the next meal.

"And now all Vampires are thought to be hot-throbs, instead they get you"

"They get the Shield" Dean corrected, the thought of eating her didn't even occur to him, it was just nice to meet someone else who was dead and not foccused on one thing.

"I don't know what that is" "It's," "I wasn't askin" Raven kept walking wondering why he was even bothering to be near her, she wasn't food and she doubted whether or not Vampires were interested in sex.

"So what are you?"

"I'm the knot in the pit of your stomach"

"Charming"

"I'm all about the charm" Raven flashed him a very sarcastic grin before turning serious, "So why are you here?"

"Thought I would do a good deed and walk a lovely young lady home"

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence, I don't know where to start. I meant here in Kadary"

"All the other towns are empty"

Raven stopped "Even Aiedo?"

"Especially Aiedo"

"Wow, so she was right, I would offer you a burger to watch the world burn but I doubt you've ever had a burger"

"Cover it in blood, I'll eat anything"

"You are so charmin, makes me regret that both of uz are dead"

Dean came closer, the nothingness of her scent still managed to get into his head, not only did it get in, it messed with his rational yet one way thought. For the moment, food could wait. He liked being here with her, even if he didn't know her name. It had been awhile since he wanted to know someone's name.

"What is your name?"

"None of you business"

"That's an odd name for a girl, is that all one word?"

Raven finally managed to pull off an eye roll, problem was her silver orbs wouldn't stop rolling only making her look even more insane.

"What is your name?" Raven shook her skull furiously, hoping that would help, her eyes stopped moving but now she was dizzy. It was a sensation that would never leave her.

"Dean Ambrose. Jonathan Good. Jon Moxley. Take your pick"

"Hmmm, think I'll call you jackass" Raven gave him another sarcastic smirk before heading down an even darker alley, Dean didn't follow her she noticed, not that she was shocked, now that he realised that she had nothing for him, he didn't want her. She guessed that he preferred his blood fresh and not cloggy.

"At least let me know your name" Dean called after her, his words stinging the night air, cutting through it like a sharp knife.

"None of your business"

Dean couldn't help but smirk as the dead girl evaporated into the darkened night. Sooner or later he would learn her name, Dean didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Not when he knew that fresh food was only a heartbeat away.

Dean got back to the new lair in a matter of seconds, Roman and Seth all ready eating, two pairs of dead terrifyed eyes peered up at him. A young blonde at Seth's feet as he slurped hungrily at the blood, an older looking blonde at Roman's feet. They looked like a before and after commercial.

"Thanks for waiting" Dean got out, "So who are the girls?"

"Whores" Roman spat out, a trail of blood oozing down his light brown face, "On Main Street. Just standing there like it was buffet"

Seth laughed "It kinda was Rome"

"So did they have names?" Dean asked making the other two look between each other, Dean didn't care for names, they were food and nothing more.

"The younger one was called Summer, the older one was called Sunny"

Dean laughed "Explains everything. So did you save me one?"

"We saved you a Rosa"

Dean's eyes snapped to a corner, an unconsious figure laying clumsily on the floor, no doubt she wasn't dead yet. Dean looked over her complexion, he always did like exoctic food. Dean clamped a fat fist around the young girls hair, pulling her to the middle of the room, her frame weighed nothing in his hands. Her brown eyes fluttered open, Rosa wished she hadn't opened them, seeing Dean leering down at her only cemented that the nightmare was still going. There would be no waking up in a safe bed, for Rosa there would be no waking up at all. The sharp teeth came out a for second, next they were buried in her flesh causing the peircing scream to rocket up his spine, the sweetest music was always hearing them scream. Rosa only got out one scream, the slurp of his lips silenced her faster, she died in his cold hands, her blood kept him alive which Dean found comical, he hadn't been alive in years.

"So where were you?"

"I was out" Dean sucked at the young girl, the blood was sweeter than candy and he found he needed more of it.

"Out with?" Seth asked all ready knowing the answer, Dean wasn't an easy read, even his brother's found it hard to dechiper him, being able to read his thoughts aided them but even that wasn't concrete at the best of times. Dean truely was a master of deseption.

"Just walking a young lady home"

"Does this food have a name or should we just expect a nameless body in a gutter?"

"Apparently her name is None of your business"

Roman's dark eyes narrowed, "It was that dead girl wasn't it?"

"Gee Rome, was it that obvious"

"Don't get sarcastic with me cunt, you know damn well that that girl is dangerous"

"Dude she's dead, how dangeorus can she be?"

"If death can't hold her, what makes you think you can? She can't die, we can"

"Yeah but not many people know how"

"It doesn't matter if they know Dean, the point is, for the moment she is bullet-proof, we're not"

"Would you just relax? Dead girl isn't interested in killin uz Rome, she's only interested in being left alone"

"And you know that for sure?"

"Yeah I do. Trust me, girl like her is only interested in being left alone, I'm picking that only four people know that she's dead and thats us"

"We're only three people you idiot" Seth pointed out making Dean growl.

"I'm pretty sure she knows it Rollins"

"Right"

"Look until we know how to kill the bitch, stay away from her, you know as well as I do Dean, her kind and our kind aren't friends"


	5. Mindless Slaughter

**Chapter 5 Mindless slaughter**

Paige knew she shouldn't of opened the door, the second the door bell went off the bad feeling errupted in her body. Paige made herself walk to the door, she made herself open it. On the other side were two men in suits, it didn't put her at ease. They looked deadly serious, even if they did look utterly ridicilous, one of them had a bad comb over, trying to fool people into thinking he wasn't bald. The other had a wicked beard and mostouche, it reminded her of Yasamite Sam.

"Can I help you?" Paige asked hoping that her words could fool them into thinking that she was alive.

"Are you Paige Knight?"

"Yes." Short answers were always the best when dealing with official suits, Paige learnt that the hard way, only this time Raven wasn't here to throw herself in the way of danger, Paige was alone to deal with it by herself.

"I'm Agent Colter, this is Agent Heyman. We need you to come with us"

"I can't, I'm looking after my sisters and grand-mother"

Agent Heyman tried to keep his annoyance to himself, why must dead people always put up a resistance? Maxine Perez didn't resist and because of it, they had taken it easy on her. This 'girl' was going the right way for a quick smack.

"Miss Knight please, it is imperative that you come with us straight away" Agent Colter pressed hoping that the urgency in his voice would be taken seriously. Paige tightened the grip she had on the door, refusing to let herself be taken away so easily.

"I need to stay here, at least until my father gets home, I need to look after my sisters"

Agent Colter had had enough, being nice was only going to take them so far, he refused to let this one get away not when they were so close to the clensing.

Paige didn't see it coming, the sharp pain in her neck flooded her whole body until it was forced to flop into the dark abyss. Agent Colter caught the small girl in his arms before she hit the floor, Paige was precious cargo, she needed to be handled carefully.

"Why did you do that Zeb? You know she has to be bought in alive"

Zeb laughed "This girl isn't alive Paul, she hasn't been for sometime, besides it was just a little prick, it ain't gonna hurt her"

"Hold onto her, I'll be back in a moment" Paul left his friend standing on the front step as he ventured into the dirty house. His piggy eyes fell on two little girls, happily playing with ragged dolls, one of them had hair falling out and an eye missing, still the two girls played with them as though they were precious gold. They looked up at the man, Paul barely gave them time to scream, two small pops whistled through the air and the two small girls fell back, blood oozing from their tiny foreheads. Paul looked to the old woman in her wheel chair, staring blankly into space.

"Old woman?" Paul tried to gain her eye contact but she refused, she just stared into space. Paul was going to leave her alone until her mouth opened.

"This is what you get for creating monsters"

Paul looked to her and at long last she was staring straight at him, her eyes no longer glassy. "What did you say old woman?"

"You can't create monsters then get angry when they crush a few buildings."

Paul put the barrel right between her eyes, her gaze colder than the metal on her skin. "Judgement Day is coming, you cannot hide from the eyes of God"

Paul squeezed the trigger, the small pop sounded louder this time around as the old woman slumped backwars, blood trailed a disturbing hole down her eye balls, her lips peeled back in a grisly smile. Paul barely gave her a second thought as he went back to his friend.

"Did she say anything important?"

"Something about monsters and crushing buildings"

"So nothing useful"

Paul laughed as Zeb made sure that Paige was all right and still with them. She hadn't fulfilled her purpose yet.

"Apparently Judgement Day is comin"

"Well we better get rid of these disgusting half-breeds while we can"


	6. Digger Digger

**Chapter 6 Digger Digger**

After the crazy train of the last few days, Raven decided it was time she went back to her original mission, finding what was lost all those years ago, it had taken so long with so many disappointments, Raven was close to giving up. She had to smile at that as she grabbed her shovel, Raven wasn't a quitter, she had never backed down from anything in her life, she always thought that the only thing in this world that could stop her was death but since coming back from that, she knew nothing could hold her. Iziah materilized on the table, no food had been there for a while so now it just became another seat.

"You're going out again"

"I have a good feelin Izzy, tonight could be the night"

Iziah didn't want the words coming from her mouth but she had no choice in that now, they just tumbled out "Do you think you can find it, it's been awhile Rae. Maybe it's time to give up?"

"No. I'm close Iziah, I know I am. I haven't even covered the east section yet"

"It's a large forest Rae, how do you know it's even there?"

"Because it's the only place big enough for somethin like that, apart from the river and I've searched that. Twice. It's in the forest, I know it is"

"So what exactly is the plan if you find it?"

"So far I'm just concentrating on finding it, I'll worry about the rest later"

Iziah didn't say anything as Raven made sure she had everything she needed, her shovel, her torch and her combat pole. She usually didn't take her pole if she had her trusty shovel, but with Dean, Seth and Roman running around, her pole was the best weapon for dealing with them.

"Just be careful, I don't think my heart could take it if you died again"

Raven gave her a sympathetic look before trailing out into the night. She didn't have very long to dig but as always she would make the most of it.

Raven followed the beaten path into the east section of Kadary Woods. The woods itself was behind Raven's house officially making them her's, not that many people paid attention to that, all sorts trailed in and out of the dense forest, it was like her ownership didn't even matter. She trailed her shovel along the dirt hoping that no one else was here tonight. Raven didn't feel like company while she dug, Raven was a good digger, she had been digging since she was a child, what she was looking for would take a lot of digging, at least she had the practice for it. Halfway along the path she met up with Aj Lee, Aj wasn't bad, a little crazy but seeing as how Raven was fully crazy, she could put up with it. Aj was a survialist, proving that she could live off the land and not need man's devices, admittedly Aj was very good at surviving. Now she was running about the woods looking more like a savage than ever.

"Hey Raven" Aj chirped pulling little twigs from her brown hair, "Haven't seen you for a while"

"I've been busy Aj, hows the survival?" Raven shoved her shovel into the ground, it was as good as place as any to start her relentless search.

"Good. I almost caught a fluffy bunny but it catipulted and landed somewheres over here, so I'm looking for it"

"Rabbit stew again huh Aj?"

"I like bunnies" Aj grinned reminding Raven why everyone else thought she was crazy, maybe she was but according to the townfolk, Raven was crazier, she needed to be isolated.

"Nothin wrong with bunnies Aj" Raven huffed as she shoved the earth aside, all ready the sweat was pouring off her body.

"I guess I should say I'm sorry"

"About?"

"Your loss"

"My loss was a while ago now"

"I know you and Paige were close"

Raven stopped and looked to the small girl "What did you say?"

"I heard from Naomi and Cameron. Apparently Paige was undead and taken, her family was slaughtered just like the last ones"

"Damn it!" Raven shoved the shovel harder into the ground, little scratches appearing on her hands, thankfully Aj didn't see them in the dark. "I fucking knew this would happen"

Raven kept digging, she would find out what happened to Paige soon but for now she had to concentrate on finding the lost past.

"Did they say anything else?"

"Nope, just her family was killed and she was taken. Just like Kaitlyn" Aj's brown eyes wrinkled with tears for a moment at the thought of her lost friend. Raven said nothing, she just went on with her digging.

Raven kept hitting the dirt hoping that she would find something, anything. Her metal shovel bounced off something making her stop. Bending down and shifting the dirt away, her long fingers finally curled around something she was looking for. A silver bracelet inked with death and rust. She would know it anywhere. A little bit of joy found her cold bones, this night wasn't a complete waste, at least that was something. She knew the other item she wanted wouldn't be here, he wouldn't of been that stupid. Raven shoved the bracelet into her pocket, now that she had found something, anything she was ready to tackle the Paige problem.

"Aj if you hear anythin else, please let me know."

"Will do Cap'n" Aj crowed before heading back into the bushes for her bunny.

Raven called for her sister as soon as she got in, Iziah popping up instantly, "I take it you found nothing"

"I found this" Raven pulled out the bracelet so Iziah could see it properly, "Look familiar?"

"It should Rae, it's mine"

"Exactly. I told you it was out there, I just have to keep lookin" Raven put her shovel down and strapped herself up, "Paige was taken and her family was slaughtered like pigs"

"It don't explain where you're going Raven"

"To the Vampire's Lair, I wanna know why they decided to kill three innocent people"

"No, you are not going there" Iziah knew it was pointless in trying to stop her sister but still she had to try.

"I'll need you ready Iziah, I may need an out"

Raven reached out for her sister but only got air. "Wish me luck"

"Please come back Raven" Iziah whispered sadly as the door snapped closed again.


	7. Into the Vampire's Lair

**Chapter 7 Into the Vampire's lair**

The instant The Shield set foot in their lair after their feeding they knew someone was there, they couldn't smell anyone but after over three hundred years at this, they had that sixth sense. Everything looked the same but that didn't change the fact that someone was there.

"You know I kinda expected a better lair" Raven spoke up from the shadows, her slender body sitting on one of the metal railings, a lone leg swingin in the absent breeze. She jumped down onto the floor landing perfectly on her feet. It was a good way down but still she cleared it like it was nothing. Her silver eyes locked onto the men, all ready knowing to a point what was going to happen. She may not be able to read thoughts like they could but she still had some tricks up her sleeve.

"Oh look, it's dessert"

"If you like cloggy blood honey, go for it"

"Why are you here?" Roman spat out his smooth drawl shuddering the walls.

"I have a question and you have answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Simple question really. Why did you kill them?"

"Kill who?"

"The people on Prescott Street, two little girls and a grandmother"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Roman kept her talking while Seth moved to her back,

"Funny you should say that because you're not the first Vampires to tell me that" Raven suddenly moved and Seth found himself on his back, a black pole in his face. "Now how did you get down there?"

"What are you?"

"I'm pissed off is what I am, why did you kill the girls on Prescott Street?"

"We didn't" Dean spoke up "We usually eat our food not play with it"

"Funny cause the last two Vampires I came across had a pattern, see they liked to take the girls and kill everybody else, and sometimes just to mix it up, they would rape the girls in front of their families before eating, so you'll excuse me if I'm a little suspect about three Vampires comin into my town and then Paige goes missin"

"Your town? I didn't suspect you for the kinda gal who likes westerns"

"I don't. Did you kill the girls on Prescott Street or not"

"And what exactly are you going to do if we did" Roman smirked coming closer to her, his brothers had the young girl trapped.

"You're not the first Vampires I've killed, you won't be the last"

Roman saw that pole coming, his lean frame moved back while Dean and Seth moved in, Raven managed to duck and pull out her second pole catching Seth in the leg. His whole body stopped moving as fresh blood swept down his leg.

"How did you do that?" Seth hadn't bled for a while, something about that black pole wasn't normal.

"Izzy! I need you!" Raven was suddenly dodging and ducking vicious claws and sharp teeth, clearly they were now pissed off. Dean dived for her only to collide with the wall, Raven was certainly faster than she looked. Roman grabbed her by the throat, his fingernails digging into her skin, those sharp teeth inches from her neck.

"Hey!"

The trio turned around only to be greeted by a firey image of the red queen, her whole body was fire. The girl was a frame leaked with fire, every inch of her was a-flame, shooting through the small hollow scaring them enough for Raven to make her escape, Dean managed to get one good shot in, he saw it even if no one else did, his fingernails scratched a good length down her arm and in the next second it healed itself, the skin and flesh bouncing back together. Perhaps Roman was right, she was a threat.

Raven got in the door six seconds later to find her sister on the floor, holding her head. "I have a headache"

"How exactly do you get a headache?"

"I don't know" Iziah moaned as Raven carefully took off her coat, the pain in her arm was there but the markings were long gone. Now in it's wake a thin white scar, just like all the others.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he got me" Raven answered looking at her arm, it hurt to move but other than that, it was ok. "It healed though"

"How long did it take?"

"Three seconds later"

Iziah looked up at her, her eyes wide "It's never happened that fast before, why do you think it's generated so fast"

"I don't know" Raven mused, "Perhaps it was because of Dean"

Iziah ignored that as Raven went on,

"And they have my freakin pole, man this night sucks"

"So what did you find out?"

"They didn't do it"

"I could've told you that Raven"

"Well excuse me! After the last two clowns you can understand why I'm a little paranoid about Vampires"

"Yes I remember what you're like around Vampires, I can still remember the look on Randy Orton's smug face when you rammed that silver arrow through his pretty face"

Raven finally laughed "Glad he's dead, right along with his stupid boyfriend John Cena"

Iziah stopped laughing, her silver eyes attracted to the front door, "Looks like the night just got worse"

Raven looked towards the front door, "What is she doing here?"

Stephanie McMahon peering through the front door, trying to see if anyone was home.

"Oh goody, Princess Stephanie, what did I do wrong this time"

"Open the door and find out"

"Oh really, thats what you're going with" Raven muttered pulling on her jacket, she had to cover anything that might be seen as weird, including a fresh scar that wasn't there yesterday. Raven pulled open the door, Stephanie tumbled in a mess, instead of her trim and proper snooty demenor, it was all cut up and teary, little twigs stuck in her hair, mascara flaked off her eye lids, she wasn't the same Stephanie that the girls knew, that was for sure.

"You can see me?" Steph asked wide eyed looking from Raven to Iziah.

"Uh yeah, kinda hard not too when you're standin right there"

"Love the new digs Stephanie" Iziah sneered at her, Steph looked to her, "Iziah?"

"Wait you can see me?"

Raven looked from girl to girl, her face changing "Oh no"

"What?"

Raven started pacing the floor, muttering in her native tongue Czech, Stephanie looked to Iziah.

"I have been trying all night to find someone to help me, I stopped when Daddy couldn't see me, they told me you could help me"

"Whose they?"

Stephanie's brown eyes filled with tears "I don't know!"

"Iziah wanna tell her, I'm starting to get annoyed and the pain in my arm is really starting to piss me off"

Stephanie turned to Iziah, who took a lot of joy in telling her she was sure. "Sweetie you're dead, you're a ghost!"

Stephanie looked at her in shock "How can you be sure?"

"Because I'm a ghost too Stephanie, have been for a while" Iziah informed her with the biggest smile on her dead face.


	8. Another problem to the bunch

**Chapter 8 Another problem to the bunch**

"What do you mean I'm dead?" Stephanie asked again as she trailed around the darkend house, at least she tried to pace, every now and then her dead feet would lift from the ground, Raven noticed that instead of her usual sparkling heels, Stephanie was bare foot, her soles covered in mud.

"As in dead, you know not breathin" Raven muttered as she lay her body down on the couch, this day was dragging far too longer than she wanted. She just wanted it to be over all ready.

"So why can you see me?"

"Because we're dead too" Iziah informed her earning a glare from her sister, "What? It's not like the bitch can do anythin about it, she's dead"

Stephanie tried to comprehend what was being said but it just wasn't working, it all just spun around in her head. "I still don't understand why I'm here"

"Yeah we don't get it either" Iziah said mildly, she had lost interest in the conversation. "Not that I really care mind you"

Stephanie thought she was going cry again, her brown doe eyes looked to Raven, pleading in a way she never had "You have to help me!"

"Ha!" Raven barked sitting up "I don't have to do anythin Stephanie"

"Please! You're the only one that can see me, you _have _to help me"

Raven gave her the coldest look every imagined, Stephanie realised that since coming here she couldn't feel the cold but with that look from Raven, she definately felt something,

"You make my life hell, you make my after-life even worse and you allow your husband to do whatever he wants and then you expect my help? Sorry _Princess_, it don't work like that"

"I'm sorry!"

"That don't change all the crap you've given me and all the grief you have caused, as far as I'm concerned, you've gotten exactly what you deserve, well partly anyhow, the other half will come when you move on and burn in hell"

"Please Raven, I have no one else" Stephanie barely whispered, if she wasn't such a giant bitch that made Raven wish for death, she would've considered helping her, instead she decided that Stephanie wasn't a person she wanted to help. Dead or not.

Iziah however had a thought, one she didn't like but still it was in her head, she glided up to her sister making Stephanie watch her interest, clearly Iziah had been dead awhile, she had learnt fully how to control her dead frame.

"I think perhaps we should trade" Iziah mumbled softly so Stephanie couldn't hear.

"And what exactly do you want to trade Iziah?"

"You help her move on and perhaps she can tell you what happened to Paige and the others, and maybe if you figure out what happened to her, she can help with what happened to me, it's worth a shot right?"

"I don't wanna help her" Raven said stubbornly, "I refuse to help that bitch after what she did, I would rather watch her rot or at least doomed to walk the earth forever"

Iziah pursed her dead lips together "I'll tell you what, you have two days to find it, if you can't we try it my way, deal?"

"No because I can't believe that you actually expect us to help that whore,"

"I heard that"

"Well Steph I said it loud" Raven snapped before going back to her sister, "Fine, two days then we'll try it your way but keep in mind I don't like it"

"Noted."

"You're going to help me?"

"Not yet, I have two days to dig, until then, kindly piss off outta my house"

"I don't want to leave, I need you to help me"

Raven looked to Iziah, "Make the whore leave before I decide to do it in a final sort of way"

Iziah gleefully turned into what she imagined she would look like now, decomposed and rotting, bits of flesh oozed to the floor while her blood tried to ciculate her body. One of her eye's were missing along with various bones, Stephanie tried not to scream but it was hard, it was the young girls belly that had her scared, it was ripped open like Iziah had fought with a wild animal, several deep gauges revealed her innards like a prize on display, all Iziah had to do was advance and Stephanie retreated, wishing she was away from Iziah and the hideous sight, praying that she never turned out like that, it only took a pop and Stephanie was gone, far away from the dead girls. Iziah sighed and turned back to her 'normal' self, it always hurt more when she took on that form, it took more energy than anyone realised. Iziah floated down next to her sister before letting her eyes closed. Iziah didn't know how or even why she was able to change her form, why she was able to go beyond the usual limits of her ghostly frame, she just tried one day and it worked, she had been experimenting ever since.

Raven let the darkness wash over them, neither of them could sleep but it was nice to at least pretend, at least one aspect could try and stay normal. Raven wasn't aware of the time but sometime after their 'falling asleep' their door rattled with life. Raven was going to ignore it until she heard it, the low growling of her name, or at least a version of it.

"Dead girl, oh dead girl, come out and play"

"Is it talkin to you or me?" Raven whispered hoping that they would just go away.

"Who knows or cares?"

Raven decided to get up and answer the door, hoping that whoever it was would just piss off and leave them be. When she pulled back the ranch slider, her face couldn't help but light up, Dean Ambrose seemed to have that weird effect on her, in his gloved hand was her smooth black pole.

"I believe this belongs to you" Dean smiled softly at her, dead or not she was certainly pretty. If she was that pretty while dead, he could only imagine how pretty she would be while her heart still beat.

"It does belong to me" Raven said but didn't make a move to take it from his hands, Vampire's were sneaky, she learnt that with Randy and John. It was part of the reason she wound up killing the bastards. Dean pushed it into her hands, through his gloves he could feel her skin, dead cold but still smooth and enticing. He liked it more than he should have, he knew that much.

"How did you get in?" Dean asked his head was still trying to wrap around the fact that she had gotten that close, people dead or not, didn't usually make it that close. At least not unless they allowed it.

"I have tricks up my sleeve"

"So I heard, apparently you can be very...resourceful"

"As you would've found if you tried to pick up my pole"

Dean took off his left glove, a thick oozy burn etched into this cold skin "I had a few troubles holding onto it"

"Merely a precaution, I wouldn't take it personally"

"So can I know your name yet?"

"Why are you so obsessed with that?"

"Because in almost three hundred years, I haven't cared for names, your's however, I want to know more than anything"

Raven said nothing for a moment, she didn't like how his icy blue eyes suddenly became soft and pleading somewhat.

"Keeping in mind I bought back your pole when I didn't have too, I could've made you come and get it and lay a trap"

Raven still didn't say anything until Iziah spoke up, hard annoyance eeking in her veins, "Just tell the damn leech your name so he can fuck off back to his other leeches, some of uz are pretending to sleep thank you very muchly!"

Raven couldn't help but smirk, Iziah knew damn-well how bad she wanted to tell him but a little bit of resistance held her back, at least this way she could still say she was 'forced'.

"Raven"

"Raven" Dean repeated, testing the word on his lips, he liked it more and more. "I guess I will be seeing you around Raven"

"Looks like it Dean"

Dean gave her a weird salute before leaving, he got three steps into the darkness before he just vanished into thin air. Raven smiled again, she knew it was wrong and almost impossible to feel anything but she couldn't help it, 'leech' or not, something about Dean she liked, she could only hope that he had nothing to do with the dead people vanishing, she was ready starting to hate the idea of killing him.

"What was that about?" Stephanie asked popping out of no-where, if Raven wasn't all ready dead she would've jumped.

"Oh goody, you're back!"

"I won't go away until you help me"

"Looks like you have a new friend to play with Iziah, just don't destroy this one like you did to Candice Michelle"  
"I can only promise to try"


	9. Oh you crazy kids!

**Chapter 9 Oh you crazy kids!**

Since Raven couldn't do much sleeping and Iziah had only allowed her two days, she decided it might be best if she spent as much time as she could digging, she could only hope that it would help. So far nothing seemed to be helping or making sense, all she could do was speculate and let it circle in her head, and yet all she wanted was one simple answer, where the hell was Paige? Raven trudged through the dense woods, shovel in one hand and a smile on her face, of course she wanted more than one answer but they didn't have to know that. Raven stopped halfway through, a lone body laying on the mossy floor. This one _was_ dead, Aj Lee wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, not when her body lay on the ground and her head...well it was good nine feet away, someone or something really didn't want the pixie-esque beauty coming back. Raven had a feeling that only one person would be able to tell her what happened and that was Aj herself. Raven laid the shovel down for a moment, picking up the severed head, she concentrated all her thoughts on the cold brown eyes, for a moment nothing happened, until they blinked and that chatty cheerful voice came back once more.

"Raven?"

"Hey Aj, how's the head?"

Her eyes looked around, her mouth spilling out a gasp as they landed on her dead corpse, blood oozing the leaves turning everything into a dark stain, "Am I dead?"

"Yeah, 'lil bit. What happened?"

"I don't know, I was collecting fire wood and then suddenly I fell"

Raven wasn't about to point out that fire was a man-made creation, she didn't have much time. "You fell?"

"Something pricked my neck, then there was a lot of slurping which I thought was weird"

"Bloody vampires"

"Now that's not very nice Raven" Dean's cold voice whistled through the clearing, Raven dropped the mangled head which put Aj back to her very real state of being dead. "I thought we was friends"

"I don't have friends, I have people I won't murder." Raven picked up her shovel again, there was nothing more she could do for Aj, there was no coming back from her state.

"Good to know. So you kill vampires, you like digging and apparently you can raise the dead. Very interesting"

"Only for a short time. So why did you rip her head off? Was that just somethin you couldn't resist?"

"We didn't rip her head off"

"We? Didn't realise you guys did the whole three guys on one girl thing, why do I find that interestin?"

"Roman and me ate her, then we left her."

"And I take it you didn't see what happened her to head, how it wound up nine feet away from her body?"

"I did see that actually" Dean smiled at her, even he thought it was weird, not that he said that too Roman. "Two guys came, they ripped her head off, place it away from body and then sat and watched"

"They watched?" Raven tried to understand why they would rip a head off and then harmlessly watch? Then it clicked, "They wanted to see if she could come back without her head," Raven gave Aj one last look before deciding it was time to start digging.

"Man this town is fucked up"

"Oh that's nothin, on Friday's we all dress up like cowboys and practice our square-dancing" Raven remarked digging her shovel into the floor,

"That's just disturbing" Dean shuddered against his will, "So what chu lookin for?"

"A dead body"

Dean just laughed "Oh you crazy kids! The things you get into! I 'member back in the day it used to be music and cars, now it's dead bodies"

"This one is special"

"Special how? Is it an old wizard that can reverse death? Oh wait! It's an ancient indian chief that can smite your enemies and give you ultimate power, no! It's a werewolf that you can control to get revenge on all that have wronged you"

"Have you finished?" Raven answered still digging into the earth, she had gotten into the rhythm now, it always did take a little bit. The girl was dead after all.

"Well I had more but you go, I'm curious at what it is you're looking for"

"My sister" Raven said quietly, a sadness etched into her voice so deep that even Dean got it. Human compassion was a new one but then again, first time for everything.

"Your sister is dead?"

"She was murdered, the prick that did it hid her body, at the moment she's stuck between worlds, if I find her body she can move on, problem is as you can see, the woods are huge"

"What makes you think it's in the woods?"

"Only other place it could be was the lake, which I've searched, took a while but I managed it" Raven dropped her shovel for a moment, mixed among the dirt was more evidence that her sister was here, she pulled it out, "This is the skirt she was wearing when she 'vanished'

"Accordin to town-folk Iziah ran away with an old boyfriend after I was exhiled, apparently she couldn't take the shame"

"And there's no way that could be true?"

Raven had to smirk at that "Iziah would never leave me, ever. Even now through death, she still hasn't left me, besides Iziah and the opposite sex don't usually get along, then again Iziah and girls don't get along either, I think it might be her attitude, kill them all and let God sort 'em out"

Dean was about to remark when a terror filled scream burst through them, harsh drunk voices and dodgy cooing errupting around them.

"Here dead girl! Here dead girl, dead girl!"

The frightened girl tore past them, ripped clothes and muddy limbs were the last of her worries, her tormenters caught up to her easily, they threw her to the ground, laughing harshly when she tried to scramble away. Her terrifyed eyes pleading with them,

"Please!"

"Please! Don't do this!" One them mocked, shaking and crying girls had always annoyed him, "Don't you just love it when dead girls beg Jimmy?"

"Sweetest sound I ever heard Jey"

As the two twins advanced on the poor girl, Raven silently made her way around the trees, her trusty shovel in hand. Her pole was fine enough but the shovel, well it would make a far sweeter sound. Dean was far more interested in how this would play out, in a way he wanted to see just how much more this dead girl had in her. Raven launched back and swung as violently as she could muster, Jimmy actually flew foward a few steps, the metal making a delicious crunching sound against his skull, the life oozed from his body the moment he hit the ground.

"Huh, went down faster than a Tijuana crack-whore"

Jey didn't even seemed fazed by his brother dying, so much for twins being so connected, "Well look who it is, the exhiled girl, you would be a far sweeter prize by far" His thin lips twisted into a smirk as he advanced on her, his strong brown hand latched onto her wrist,

"Oh no's you have me Jey, what should I do now?"

"I can think of one thing Raven" His brown eyes sparkled with devoius thoughts, they moved from her face to her chest and then down the rest of her body.

"Yeah, that won't happen" Raven pushed forward until her body was right up against his, his whole face gaped in horror as the knife pushed through his soft toned skin, the blood, flesh and bone was no match for her strength, the ripping sound tore around the forest, when Raven pulled her bloody arm back, Jey looked as though he had been gutted, innards spilled onto the floor. Cold dead eyes focused on the dying leaves.

Her silver eyes looked to the young girl on the floor, two fresh marks in her neck, clearly Dean had gotten hungry, not that she could blame him, a fresh young girl running scared in the woods, she was pretty much begging to be eaten, at least that would be his reasoning, she knew because it was the same with the last two Vampires, at least this one wasn't her sister so she could let that go.

Dean looked to the two men dead on the ground, "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Uh no Dean I'm not"

"Sweet" Dean pretty much flew to Jey like a man possesed, his greedy lips eagerly sucking at the massive wound Raven had created, if she kept doing that Dean would certainly think hard about keeping her around.

"Any particular reason you just butchered two men?"

"Do you care, really?"

"No, just curious"

"Well you know what they say about curiousity Dean" Raven picked up her shovel and kept up with her digging, thanks to her adrenaline, she could go another few hours,

"It's a good thing I'm not a cat then"

"Accordin to myth you're a bat"

"You know that's crap right?"

"Figured as much"

"Although I do have wings"

"Now that I gotta see"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because I promised Roman I wouldn't show anyone else my wings, I try to keep my promises"

"What happened the last time you showed someone your wings"

"They shot me, almost died if you can believe the irony in that. So why did you kill the twins"

"On the surface it was to save the girl you ate"

"But really?"

"I don't like them, people have a nasty habit of dying around me especially if I don't like 'em"

"Fair enough, I've eaten people for less" Dean suddenly halted her digging, he was certainly alot faster than she gave him credit for. His cold skin wrapped around her wrist, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Re-generate, I saw your arm, I tore it open and it healed,"

"Trick of the light" Raven wasn't escaping his grip that easily, a part of her told her that he was stronger, the fact was she wasn't exactly fighting to be away from him. She hadn't felt that before, dead or alive, the need to be near someone without causing harm, biology told them that their skin was cold but Raven couldn't of felt warmer, she could actually feel his touch and that alone made her crave more, when his nails dug into her skin she figured there would be only one way to escape and to be honest she wasn't exactly disgusted at the thought.

"You and I know that's not true"

Raven let her other arm come up and wrap around his neck pulling him closer until her lips were on his, the spark that zapped her lips only made her more certain that this was ok, even for a second. Dean dropped her arm and pulled the young girl closer, for that moment they both forgot that they were dead, they both forgot where they were, they forgot that they were meant to be enemies. Dean pulled away for a moment only to pull her back a second later, kisses didn't usually come his, at least not ones that he actually wanted to be involved with, the groan whistled up his body shaking his spine. When he did pull away for good, Raven was all ready half way gone, it would've been easy to catch up to her but Dean decided to leave her be, at least for now.


	10. Waking up again

**Chapter 10 Waking up again**

Paige managed to open her eyes again, she didn't want too but she had no choice in that. It was like waking up in the middle of Torrinco lake all over again, her memory was gone, replaced with nothing but a deep blanket of nothing. She tried to move but couldn't even do that. Paige sank down and tried to remember how she got here and who it was that bought her here. For some reason all she could remember was that stupid mostache, it twisted up his face like an evil mad-man from the twenties. Paige's eyes were working this time, they flicked to her arms, bound with a thick leather strap with gauge marks, someone else had been tied down in this device. Her neck still hurt, that's when she remembered the prick, someone had struck her with something, something to make her forget.

"You're awake" A dark yet cheerful voice cut through her, Paige looked to him instantly, not that it helped, she couldn't see much of him except that creepy twisted mask.

"How are you feeling Paige?"

Paige couldn't say, her words wouldn't come, her brain hadn't kicked in yet. His blue eyes peered at her from behind the mask, probing her right to the soul, he pulled on some latex gloves, they didn't quite match the rest of him. Instead of the usual Dr's garb, it was weird red and black attire teamed with an apron used for butchering animals, Paige supposed that's all she was now, an animal readied to be slayed.

"Who are you?" She finally managed to push out, not that it helped, she knew that knowing who this monster was wasn't going to save her and every second she spent with him, she knew that Raven wasn't coming to save her either.

"Who I am is none of your concern Miss Knight." He fiddled around with some instruments before relenting, it wouldn't matter if she knew his name, no one had escaped him before and they weren't about to start.

"My name is Dr Kane. Would you like to inform me on how you died"

"I'm not dead" Paige stuttered out, she was right, knowing his name didn't change anything. Dr Kane gave her an eerie smirk, like a cat playing with an almost dead mouse.

"Miss Knight, we both know that isn't true or else you wouldn't be here. Now again, how did you die?"

Paige didn't answer, she didn't want to say anything to this man, not that she had a choice. Dr Kane picked up a very sharp schapel,

"Now we both know you can't feel pain" He cut a large gauge in her arm watching the congealed blood ooze onto his clean floor, Paige let out a demented scream making Dr Kane laugh,

"Or perhaps you can, see Paige this is covered in a special chemical that makes the brain re-act how it's meant too. Now unless you want your pretty little body covered in my cuts, you will tell me how you died"

Paige didn't answer, hoping that she could out last his torture, Dr Kane drew the schapel up her body until it was resting on her eye socket, a little pressure downwards and Paige would be blind yet again.

"Tick tock Miss Knight, are you going to co-operate or do I have to cut out your pretty eyes?"

He drew it nearer until Paige screamed in terror "Wait!"

"All right Miss Knight, I'm listening."

"I woke up in the bottom of the lake"

"How did you get there?"

"I jumped"

"And the fall didn't kill you?"

"No, I sank to the bottom and three days later I woke up"

Dr Kane processed what he was being told, he certainly wasn't suprised at her words. He said nothing else as the door opened again and Paige was greeted with another scary voice.

"Analysis Dr Kane?"

"Another suicide Sir"

"Have you taken your samples?"

"Yes Sir, nothing out of the ordinary"

"Apart from the fact that she is meant to be dead and yet she isn't"

Dr Kane finally smiled, "Apart from that Sir"

"Is she the one?"

"No Sir, her cut hasn't regenrated yet,"

"What about the others?"

"All the same, suicides then awakening, all young girls that have no connections except the obvious"

"So you're telling me Dr Kane that these young girls killed themselves and then came back?"

"Yes Sir"

He said nothing more, his dark eyes just looking at Paige with wonder "Have you taken her blood type?"

"Yes Sir, it's Type-A"

"Nothing strange then?"

"No Sir"

He pursed his wrinkled lips together, "Well Kane you know what I expect of you, data it down and then dispose of her"

Paige started shaking, she didn't understand most of what was being said but she got the word dispose. Paige wondered if she could even be disposed of, she had all ready tried it once. The strange figure left pulling Dr Kane's attention back to Paige. Her lovely young body quaking beyond belief, she had no idea what was going to happen now and she knew that there was nothing she could offer the man to let her go. He over looked her for a moment, deciding to go on with his notes, the dull scratching of his pen was like a white hot needle digging into her skin. When he had jotted down what he needed too, he finally looked back to Paige. Taking a long pipe, he went to her mouth.

"Is there any chance you will make this easy on yourself?"

Paige clamped her mouth shut in defiance, Dr Kane easily pried it open and shoved the pipe down her throat, ignoring the fact that she was choking, he pushed it down until it couldn't go any further. Soft liquid trailed down her throat and on her own accord, she swallowed it, a distinct sweet flavour with a hint of coconut if she was right. It kept coming down until finally he was satisfyed with it, Paige could still feel the burning but the moment he took away the pipe, she felt the burn dull down. Dr Kane referred back to his notes, his voice cutting Paige even deeper.

"Well you have survived drowning twice Miss Knight, well done"

"Please why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"_This_" Paige flung her hand around, a dull clattering in her ears as she realised that there was no where to go.

"We are trying to find something, something we believe you...things have"

"I'm not a thing"

Dr Kane suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head until all the bones in her neck cracked, logic told him that he had just broken her neck, and yet her vibrant eyes were still on him, still alive and wanting more.

"You are a _thing_, but luckily for you, you're make-up can be used, we're just trying to figure out how to use it"

"I'm not the first one?"

"No and you won't be the last Miss Knight, unless you want to tell me how it is you came back from the dead, not once, but three times?"

"I don't know, I really don't know"

Dr Kane said nothing else as he went about his tests, taking blood and tissue samples. Noting things down and making his observations, Paige thought she was through the worst of it, until he started cutting her open, she screamed as the blood flowed and he did nothing but laugh. Paige didn't know when she crossed the line but eventually as Dr Kane kept hacking away, her luck finally ran out. Paige shut her eyes and for the first time in a long time, they didn't open again.

After the impromptu surgery, Dr Kane grabbed the now finally dead corpse, looping her easily over his shoulder, he carried her to the chute. He wasn't sure how much longer he could on failing, he had hoped that Paige was the one but it was just another failure. She didn't even survive the minor surgery, she had been doing so well until he shoved that peice of metal in her skin, her cells just couldn't even handle a useless scrap of metal. Paige was shoved carelessly down the chute as though it was nothing, before her pale frame slipped away forever, he caught a tattoo on her wrist. Five simple letters carved into the pale skin, _Raven_. He didn't know why it mattered but it did, he knew that. Paige was left to fall onto the many other women they had tried to carve up.

Kane watched her body tumble out of sight, he knew that for this to work they needed someone stronger, they needed Raven.


	11. A helpful Vampire, who would of thunk it

**Chapter 11 A helpful Vampire, who would of thunk it**

As soon as Raven opened the door, she felt Iziah's eyes on her, probing and questioning her. Raven didn't doubt for a moment that Iziah knew what had happened in the woods with Dean, knowing Iziah she was probably spying on them like some dead voyeur, another thing that wouldn't shock Raven. Her sister's eyes positively shone with glee.

"So, what happened in the woods?"

"Is there even a point in sayin nothin?"

Iziah cracked up laughing, "I can't believe you made out with a dead guy! Ha! How does that even work?"

"I don't know but it felt ama-zin!"

Iziah laughed again as both girls took a seat on the table, "Is it considered wrong when both of ya'll are dead?"

"I don't know and I don't care, I liked it"

Iziah nudged her playfully "Aw, did you get the chills and thrills?"

"More like intense burnin and icy water"

"Wanna explain?"

"My lips and arms were on fire but the rest of me was cold and I'm pretty sure I felt some hardness down south, is that even possible or was that just some rigamortis?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't make it my mission to make out with dead guys, although I will admit the leech is an upgrade compared to my last kiss" Iziah shuddered against her will, "So I take it through all your making out, you didn't find my body?"

Raven looked at her sister guiltyly, the timing was way off, she was meant to be looking for her sister but instead she was making out with Dean, at least Iziah didn't look mad, Raven figured that she had waited this long, a little bit longer wasn't gonna hurt her.

"No, but I did find your skirt, I told you, he buried you out there"

"I think it's time we had a chat to the whore of Kadary"

"I sincerely doubt Nikki Bella is gonna be of any use"

"You're funny, you know I meant Stephanie"

"I was hopin that we could not ask her anythin and we just continue on with our lives"

"Look Sister, I don't exactly want to help a whore either, you know how much I hate them but Stephanie could be useful, even if we just help her figure out what happened to her, perhaps she could tell you what happened to me"

"Like she knows, you really think he told her?"

"Yeah I do"

"And what exactly makes you think that something happened to her?"

"Raven you and I both saw how she turned up here, she didn't die from natural causes" Iziah let out a heavy sigh "Look you can deny it all you want but you know that all these...events are connected. The ghost towns, my body, the girls waking up dead, them being taken, the Vampires, they are all connected and for some reason, you are the one who can un-cover why"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're awesome"

Raven laughed as Iziah went on with her point,

"But seriously, you're not like the other dead girls, you're different and whatever is going on around here, you can stop it"

"And if I don't want too?"

Iziah let out a relieved sigh "Oh thank God! I thought you was gonna go all super-girl, sweet lets just sit back and watch the world burn, hey maybe we can invite the leech over, I'm sure he would love to see shit burn"

"Can you stop calling him a leech"

"Why? That's pretty much what he is, a leech"

Heavy banging and excited shouting pounded through the dark house, Iziah gave her sister a knowing look, "He wants another go and ramming his tongue down your throat"

Raven got up and answered the door, Dean who was usually emotionless was now full of excitement. He grabbed her hand and gave an urgent tug, "You have to come with me!"

Iziah used all her tricks to pull her sister away from the excited Vampire, she had only seen a vampire that excited when he was near food. "She ain't going no where with you leech-boy"

Raven took both her limbs back from her sister and Dean, when her silver eyes found his burning blue ones, she instantly felt at ease, whatever it was that he wanted to show her, it wasn't going to hurt her.

"You have to see it!" Dean pleaded again bouncing from foot to foot, she could see it in his shoulders, they tensed and jumped at the same time, he desperately wanted to let his wings out.

Raven looked to her sister, "Serria Papa India...Jackal"

"Ok, be careful"  
"Always"

Raven grabbed her pole and let Dean lead her out into the lightening morn.

Halfway through the woods he stopped, his excitement seemed to pulse around the forest making everything move at once. Despite the morning coming at full force the woods were still dark, they always were. Too many shadows lived here now, light would never again touch it's surface.

"If I show you this Raven, you have to promise that you won't tell Roman"

Raven gave him an odd look, now his face had turned back to it's usual nothing-ness. She let out a practiced sigh "All right Dean, I promise"

In the dark of the woods, his blue eyes turned red, it was like he had his own personal torch. Raven smiled, they were meant to be evil and she guessed they were but that didn't change the fact that they looked kind of pretty, not that she would tell him that, he probably read it in her thoughts anyhow.

"Your eyes are red, why are they red?"

"I don't have a torch" Dean shrugged turning his red eyes on patch of ground, strewn dirt flung every which way. Raven could see perfectly thanks to his evil eyes. "I found this after a had another snack, I think I helped" He smiled proudly as Raven got down on her hands and knees and started to shift through the dirt. Underneath the earth was a body, rotting and withering away but it was there. Raven kept shifting the dirt, clumps of it and little worms ending up on her lap, Raven didn't care, she had to un-cover the body so she could finally put her sister to rest. When the whole thing was un-covered, Raven gasped in shock, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Raven?" Dean gently took her hand, his red eyes turning back to their normal blue, he had hoped that his random body turn up would be a good thing, Raven obviously didn't agree. Dean didn't know why he did, or maybe he did know and he didn't want to admit it, but he wrapped his arms around her and he was sure for a split second that he felt the warmth of another human being, even if she was dead as well.

"That's not my sister"

"What?"

Raven gave herself three more long seconds of Dean wrapped around her before she slipped away and started her walk back to the house, Dean quickly followed her.

"That's not your sister?"

Raven shook her head "No, that girl had her body intact."

"Are you saying Iziah doesn't have her body intact?"

Raven didn't say and Dean didn't press, he just enjoyed the walk back to her house. He walked her up the front steps and onto the wooden porch, she suddenly felt like it was a first date, not that she had one of those while alive. Dean didn't waste his time, he grabbed both sides of her tiny face and pulled her lips to his, he needed to feel that delicious burn again, the icy hotness that whispered in his system when their lips were touching, he knew it was a wrong moment, she had things to do and he had things to do but he wasn't going to let that stop him from kissing a hole in her pretty face. When he pulled away Raven was sure she could finally see her breath lingering in the air, someone had taken her breath away from her a long time ago but in that short moment, Dean had given it back. He let his hand touch her face, the skin actually reacted the way it was meant too, rippling and contracting. Smoothness like none other grasping under his touch.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night Raven, I assume you will be out digging"

Raven just nodded, she wanted to keep as much breath as she could in her system, she never wanted to let it go again, ever. Dean vanished right in front of her, his body there one second and gone the next, Raven smiled at the blank space he had left. She knew it was...well she didn't think it was wrong but she knew it wasn't exactly right either, still she couldn't help it, she liked him. She hated it but it was true, she liked Dean, Vampire or not.

Her happiness quickly faded when she saw Stephanie sitting at her kitchen table, Iziah right beside her.

"I think you should hear her story Raven, it's very interestin"


	12. Stephanie's story

**Chapter 12 Stephanie's story**

Raven slumped down at the kitchen table, she was still very much against talking to the bitch of Kadary. She was more shocked that her sister was willing to listen, Iziah hardly listened to anyone, much less Stephanie and all her superiority. Although knowing Iziah, she probably had a secret motive.

"All right bitch, I'm listenin" Raven lent back in her chair, her feet resting on the wooden table, those silver orbs pericing right through Stephanie.

"Where do I start?"

"How's bout the beginnin?" Raven got out coldly pulling out a cigarette, she had long ago stopped feeling the poison but that didn't stop the habit. Iziah looked at the thin white stick with longing, sometimes Raven blew the smoke in her face and Iziah could swear she could feel the nicotine run through her body.

"I was walking home and something peirced my neck, I fell unconsious"

"And?"

Stephanie let out a sigh, at least that's what she wanted it to be, Stephanie just couldn't understand why Raven was still mad at her, didn't she finally get what she deserved, isn't her death pleasing for Raven? Clearly it wasn't enough.

"I got up and they started chasing me, I fell and that's when he grabbed me, tore my favourite shirt too"

"Oh poor you"

Stephanie ignored that and went on with her story, "They killed me"

"Well when I find 'em Steph I'll be sure to shake their hand and give them a medal"

"I came out of my body and saw them, they were staring at me, waiting for something. After a while they took my body and dumped it in the lake. I didn't know what to do so I started walking the streets, trying to find help but everyone acted like they couldn't see me"

"That wasn't actin"

"Then someone, _something_ told me to come here, you would be able to help me"

Iziah looked to her sister, "I see them ticking over, the cogs in your brain. What cha thinking?"

"Alot actual"

"Do you think that bastage killed her, or had her killed?"

"Nah"

Iziah raised an eyebrow, she didn't put it past Hunter, Stephanie's 'loving' husband. "Really?"

"Think about it, his reign over Kadary is only possible because of her, if she dies, so does his reign. He wouldn't want her dead, in fact he would want her protected,"

"So why kill the bitch?"

"Whoever killed her isn't working with Hunter, there working for someone else"

"So why kill the whore in the first place" Iziah asked again hoping to get an answe this time round.

"Stephanie, did you say they were watching your dead corpse?"

"Yeah"

Raven suddenly got up and started to pace, Iziah watched her, her round face covered in the distinct air of joy, she knew her sister's brain would peice something together, even if others thought her theories were madness, Iziah knew different and half the time Raven was right. It was just another reason to the list of why she was isolated from everyone else, her theories made her look psychic.

"Let me in Rae, what are you thinking?" Iziah at times could read her sister's head, like the Vampires could but sometimes Raven locked her out like a computer without the right password, sometimes Raven didn't even know she was doing it. Like now.

"I think they may be runnin out of dead chicks"

"Who?"

"X"

Iziah just looked at her, was she meant to know who X was? Iziah couldn't remember anyone called X.

"I call them X because they are unknown, I don't know who they are"

"Ok, carry on"

"Back in the day, during the drought alot of people died. Alot of those that died came back and they started vanishin, but now when they die they're not coming back, now they have to make their own. That's why they killed the slut, they wanted another dead body but when she didn't come back, they put her in the lake knowin that she wouldn't ever be found"

"You reckon they don't know who she was?"

"No, she was just a girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although I'm curious Stephanie, what were you doin walking around the town late at night"

"Why does that matter" Stephanie retorted hotly, "I was murdered!"

"So was I but you don't see me gettin all defensive, even though my killer was given a freakin parade"

"Your killer got away scot free?"

Iziah gave her the eeriest smile, it made everything else she had seen from Iziah look tame, it was that one smile that sent the shivers harder and faster. "It was your husband that killed me"

Stephanie's eyes widened, the mere shock a useless zap now, she knew if she was alive the shock would've killed her. "No! He wouldn't!"

"Yeah well he did and he buried my body somewhere's in the woods knowing that it would take Raven forever to find it"

Stephanie still couldn't believe that her sweet husband had taken a life, he wouldn't do that, not the man she knew.

"You don't know where he put it do you? Cause that would help us alot"

"No, he would never murder anyone let alone you!"

A loud bang errupted around the house, Raven instantly drew her pole and prepared for a fight, after that boom it got so quiet she swore she could hear pins dropping. It was just a boom, nothing else which didn't put Raven at ease.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, it sounded like gun-fire"

Raven looked to her sister, it was just another instinct really. Iziah rolled her dead eyes, "Well don't look at me, I was here with you and the prostitute"

Raven put her pole away and slid open the front door, "I'm gonna see what that was, you stay here and get rid of that trash in our house"

"Raven there is no trash in the house, oh you meant me, very funny"

"I wasn't joking"

Raven let the door clatter shut, trusting that Iziah would be able to get Stephanie away from them.

Stephanie watched her go, her long hair trailing behind her. She always thought that Raven was beautiful and death hadn't changed that. It was part of the reason Steph hated her so much, she had to pay for her beauty whearus Raven just had it. Seeing the dead girl move was a thing of beauty, everything working together peferctly, Steph realised that Raven had been playing the role of a live girl for so long that the town still believed it and if she didn't clearly know the truth, she would still be believing it herself. Stephanie longed to tell Raven the truth, for so long Steph wanted to pull the young girl aside and just tell her simply,_ I love you, please be mine_. Instead she went out with that gothic trash Paige and Steph had to stay stuck in her loveless marriage, she had been playing the doting wife for so long, even Stephanie believed it. There was only one thing Steph wanted in this life and that was the young girl covered in tattoos, sadly Steph had burnt one too many bridges on that one and now all she was, was dead.

"You best leave before she comes back" Iziah spoke up taking Steph away from her Raven-induced fantasies. It was all she had now.

"Did he really kill you?"

"Yes"

Steph said nothing, she wasn't sure what she could say, sorry my husband killed you but hey we're both dead so lets be friends?

"He raped me too incase you're interested"

"I'm..."

"Sorry? No you're not, you're probably relishing in the fact that I'm dead and it was by your hand"

"I had no idea that he did that!"

"Yeah but you're married to that thing aren't you? You love him and just from that fact alone, you're as guilty as he is"

Steph said nothing as she let her body float away from the house, she didn't want to be there anymore, Steph was so close to telling Iziah the sad truth, Steph didn't love Hunter, she never did. The only one she loved was Raven.


	13. Bang Bang Pow

**Chapter 13 Bang Bang Pow**

By the time Raven got next door there was a swarm of people, police tape secured the scene but that didn't stop people from trying to get closer. They all milled like rats trying to get a look at the grisly crime. Raven hung back for a moment, she knew police tape and there was always a way around it especially if you were exhiled and no one was looking for you. Raven managed to slip into the house, not at all surprised to find The Shield lurking about. They had smelt the blood and came running like men posessed. Not that she blamed them, she did the same thing. Raven gave the curtest of nods to Dean who had found her in the crowd. Raven kept walking down the hall, random blood spatter every which way. When she came to the front room, even she balked a little. Two dead girls and alot of blood. Just looking at the scene she got a flash of what happened, it came to her like a movie inside her head. Flashes of what Naomi and Cameron went through kept playing until Raven had to get out of there. It all swept inside her, a single gun shot to Cameron killing her instantly, Naomi wasn't so lucky. Raven shuffled out of the house, ignoring the random people trying to stop her. Just as she got to the exit something caught her eye, no one else would've seen it but her dead eyes seem to be better working now that she was dead. A little scrap of metal, one side covered in blood, the other had a simple etching. _WXV2TM _Raven had no idea what that meant but a little flash told her what this metal had been used for and it only made her need to escape even more pressing.

Raven bolted as soon as it was safe too, the stench of horror engraved on her skin and stamped in her head. Raven banged the door shut, her sister was laying on the floor staring at the stars on the ceiling. Raven had put them up a while ago when her exhile meant she wasn't even allowed outside, that was Hunter's ruling of course, it was Stephanie that said she could at least go outside on her own property, it was the only bit of good Stephanie had ever done for her, and to Raven it wasn't enough to make the woman likeable. The stars had long ago lost their glow but it was still nice to look up at them and at least pretend that they were free like the old days.

"So what happened? Who did I shoot this time?" Iziah asked cheerfully, as long as it wasn't Raven being shot she didn't quite care who it was.

"It was bad Izzy"

Iziah finally sat up and looked at her sister, the look in her silver orbs made Iziah wish she was alive again just so she could hurt whoever had hurt her sister.

"What happened Rae?"

"Chicks next door are dead. I got flashes and it hurt my skull" Raven pulled out a chair, Iziah thought she was about to sit down. Instead she grabbed the chair and smashed it against the table until she was just left holding the broken wood.

"Feel better?"

Raven finally smiled, smashing something always did make her feel better. "I do actual. So glad that we don't have no one around no more to growl about us breakin shit"

"Yeah because you ate him" Iziah pointed out making Raven laugh. The him in question was her father Shawn, she didn't know why but it was the bit of Zombie behaviour that she couldn't escape, that need to eat human flesh, it only happened every now and then but when the craving came, she couldn't get rid of it and it controlled every thought she had, that was why she could understand the Shield showing up. They were by nature attracted to blood, Raven by nature was attracted to flesh, it was just the way it worked.

"Cameron was shot in the head, she died instantly. Naomi however wasn't so lucky, her shot didn't stick and she came back."

"At least X has a dead girl to focus on"

"Actually he don't because he all ready got to it. Naomi survived the gunshot but she didn't survive the surgery"

"Surgery?" Iziah looked at her confused, no one said anything about surgery. Surgery was something Iziah missed dearly, she was a medical examiner before she died, she was still hell bent on saying that her job was the reason she died, she couldn't figure out how the dead were coming back, Hunter figured he could have someone replace her so instead of being normal and firing her, he took her out the woods, raped her and slashed her body up, dumping her in a grave that Raven couldn't find.

Raven held up the bit of metal she found, "This was shoved inside her skin, that was how she died finally. Her genetic make-up or whatever could handle a bullet but not when he shoved this inside her"

"Why the fuck would they want metal inside someone? Sounds kinda like _X-men _if you ask me"

"Do you know what kind of metal this is?"

"Nope, not a clue"

"It's a special kind of metal, indestructable to everything you could throw at it, if this was inside a person, they would become the ultimate weapon, mix that with not being able to die, they would finally have their super soldiers"

"They being?"

"Who else? The government!"

Iziah couldn't help but roll her eyes, she kinda wished she hadn't got her sister started because now it was all she could talk about, the government and their conspiracies.

"You know I'm right Iziah. When am I wrong?"

"That is true. So what exactly are you going to do about it because if you're right Raven, you might be next on the hit-list"

"Why would I be next? No one knows that I'm dead"

Furious banging pounded on the front door, Dean's deep voice scratching around them and yet it made Raven smile.

"Well except him but I don't think he really counts" Raven laughed opening the door, she wasn't prepared for Dean's broad arms to wrap around her small body, hugging her with relief.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok" Dean mumbled into her hair, he didn't like it but that didn't change how he felt. All he felt was cold hard relief that she was ok, he wasn't quite sure what he would do if she wasn't.

"Of course I'm ok Dean, you saw me next door remember?" Raven awkwardly patted his back, she was so sure that she could feel the joints where his wings were, Iziah however looked on in mild interest. A leech showing emotion was purely fascinating, not to mention mind-boggling. She wasn't aware that Vampires were allowed to feel, let alone for a girl that was all ready dead.

Dean pulled away and looked at those silver orbs, clearly she didn't hear the news. "Another one was taken"

"You mean other than the two chicks next door?"

Dean gave her the longest look before he opened his mouth, "There were three people next door Raven"

"Oh...well that just makes me feel better, more time and all that"

Dean looked to Iziah before realising that she wasn't about to help him. Raven however filled in the blanks.

"It means that X has his person to play with and he won't come after me for a while"

Dean stroked her face again, "At any rate I'm glad you're ok Raven"

"Thanks Dean"

"I should go before Roman starts to worry"

Raven hugged him quickly, wanting to see if she got that same delicious burning in her body from his contact. She did and she never wanted to let go.

"Thanks Dean"

"Anytime Princess"

"Aw me thinks he likes you" Iziah teased as Raven came and lay down with her on the floor. "I would say be careful but you never listen and I don't think he wants to eat you, well not in a bad way at least"

Raven let out a giggle as she shut her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could, Iziah let her voice rip through her sister's skull for a moment,

"What are you doin Rae?"

"Dream-dropping. Now shush, I need to concentrate"

Iziah flopped back down and let her sister float away to Dean. At least from where she was, she was safe.


	14. Dream-dropping

**Chapter 14 Dream dropping**

It was always the same dream, it was like clock work now. Dean would huddle in his corner, black wings wrapped around him like a blanket and he would be taken back to the time where his lust for blood first began. Her name was Tegan and she was his sister. Dean really couldn't remember much about Tegan except that her hair was wild, un-tamable. Long black curls flew down her back giving her a savage kind of look. She barely spoke two words to her brother but that didn't stop Dean's lust. Tegan had a spark about her that he just had to snuff out, whatever colour her eyes were, he wanted to see them dull out as her blood swept down his throat. Dean had tried to keep his lust for blood to himself, he had no idea what was happening to him but each day, the lust to feed on blood became stronger. Everyday the urge became stronger but his body became weaker, the urge and need swept around each other like a double helix, he needed that urge to survive, and as Roman would tell him later on, it's either them or us, pick one.

Dean managed to avoid the urge for several weeks before he actually succumbed to it, his mind and body each said different things, Tegan was barely fourteen, she didn't deserve to die but that urge in his soul just wouldn't stop. He took her to the beach, it was her favourite place, Dean figured that if he was going to eat her at least he could make her die in a place she loved so much. Tegan was quiet as they walked in the soft sand, it was like she knew it was her last day and had decided to take her death march in silence. Dean didn't bother trying to make conversation, the only thing he wanted was Tegan's blood down his gullet, chunks of her flesh following afterwards like a creamy dessert. Tegan stopped at a random spot, her eyes on the waves as they broke against the wet sand. Her voice seeped out but Dean didn't catch what she said, he was too busy planning the best way to fufill this craving that he couldn't get rid of. It was a flash, it happened so fast that flash wasn't even the right word. To Dean it felt more like a time-skip, one moment he was standing with Tegan looking at the water, the next he had his teeth buried in her slender neck and her screams rushed around the silent beach. The waves on the water seemed to turn violent as he kept eating her, when her screams stopped coming, the waves settled down. Dean was in his own world now, the blood kept washing over his taste-buds, hunks of skin and flesh bumped down his throat, he choked a little but that didn't stop him from eating, if anything it made him want more. More until his stomach burst and he was the one left to die like nameless cattle. His frame was covered in blood, he raised an arm to his lips, his tongue licking off the blood like a cat cleaning itself. Tegan's small body dropped to the sand, ready for someone to discover it, Dean was about to leave it when he decided that he couldn't let her go to waste, he ripped off an arm like a chicken wing. Shoving it in his mouth, he found that the blood didn't taste as good but it was enough to satisfy him. Finally he left Tegan alone and walked away like she didn't matter, Dean walked away so easily he knew that deep inside him, he didn't care about Tegan, she was merely a meal and every meal since Tegan got the same treatment. Dean walked until he was sure that he miles away from Tegan's corpse, he let his legs carry him into the water and with each step the blood seeped into the ocean possibly letting the sea creatures know that there was another piranha in the tank. Two days after he killed Tegan, he killed again. This time it was his father, Dean found that female blood tasted alot sweeter than male blood, when he was hungry it didn't seem to matter, it was just something he noticed. Dean kept swimming in the ocean, or at least walking around in it, letting the cold water soothe his numbing bones. It became his ritual, kill at the beach, take a dip until one of Shield mates told him it was time to go, he couldn't remember meeting Seth and Roman, but he did and he was glad he had, they understood him and not just because they were all Vampires, but they seemed to get what was going on inside his head, Dean let them see parts of him he thought had died along time ago, it was the reason Roman was worried about this infactuation with Raven. Roman told him it was going to end badly and Roman hated to admit it, but he saw that only Raven would be walking away, Dean could die and Raven knew how to do it, right now it seemed that Raven was invincible.

"Dean!"

He raised his head from the ocean, the salt water still tracing his skin, he let his eyes bulge. Usually it was Roman and Seth in his dream but tonight it was Raven. Her small frame wrapped in a weird dress stood at the edge of the sea, waiting for him to get out. Dean pulled himself out, soft globs of sandy water dropping off him, by the time he reached her he was dry. Dean couldn't put his finger on it, standing here with her didn't seem like a dream, it seemed like she was real and had just invited herself to pop into his head. Dean also couldn't take his eyes off her dress, a fifties styled halter dress covered in black and finished with white polka dots. She seemed more comfortable than ever. Her silver eyes sparkling like diamonds in the snow.

"What?" "Am I doin here?" Raven finished for him before taking his hand, together they began to walk like lovers exploring the beach. "I'm breakin some rules is what I'm doin"

"You? Breaking rules? I don't believe it"

Raven let out a laugh which made Dean even happier, he liked hearing her laugh, "So sarcastic Dean"

"Sarcasm is all I have left"

Raven waved it aside but didn't say anything, Dean wanted to keep her talking, he liked her voice. There was something about it that made him want more than anything to take her in his arms and fufill every fantasy in her head, and his.

"So why are you wearing a dress?"

"Some rules can't be broken Dean, it's what I died in. So when I do _this_, I'm wearin my fifties dress"

Dean kept walking with her, wanting to know how exactly she was in his dream, his dreams weren't exactly public affairs.

"How did you die?"

Raven paused for a moment before she resumed walking, "My throat was slit. I was left in a nameless gutter to rot, a day later I woke up and stumbled home. Luckily no one knew I was dead, the prick that did it simply thought that he didn't do the job properly"

"Someone slit your throat?"

"Indeed. But as always I had the last laugh, he went to the stocks and I threw rotten tomatoes at him, that was fun"

"You seem to have a lot of enemies" Dean commented making Raven laugh again.

"It's what you get for being a Michales"

"So tell me, how did you get in my dream"

Raven stopped her walking all together, "It's called dream-dropping. It's not supposed to be possible but then again, the world we live in Dean, anythin is now possible"

"Dream dropping?"

"It's when your body is between realms so to speak, you're not asleep but you're not awake either, it's like I've split from my physical body and jumped into your dream, or more to the point _dropped_ into your dream"

"Why come into my dream?"

"I don't think Roman would be happy if I decided to pop in on him, besides you're way cuter than he is" Raven gave him a big grin before carrying on with her walking.

"Thanks for that" Dean relaxed for a moment before remembering the dream he was having before she came along, "How long were you in my dream?"

"Long enough to see you eat some girl with curly hair"

They walked in silence for a moment, Dean didn't want to tell her who the girl was, he figured she wouldn't be too happy about that seeing as how she was very family orientated, after all her after life seemed to be dedicated to finding her sister.

"She..." "It's not business but to save time Dean, I know who she was and how little she meant to you"

The anger bubbled to the surface so fast it made him dizzy, his fangs came out on their own, ready to peirce her supple skin. Raven didn't sense the danger, or she ignored it. He wasn't sure which.

"You're not the only one eatin family members if that helps"  
His body stopped, she was still managing to keep him off guard and on his toes, perhaps Roman was right, maybe she was a threat.

"My father came home from work, another usual day really. He didn't seem to know that I was dead and if he did, he didn't let it effect his attitude towards me, he gave me a hug and suddenly I was filled with this urge, this desire to eat. His neck was like a mouth watering hamburger, I hadn't eaten in so long and I was so hungry, I sank my teeth into his neck and bit off a chunk, it wasn't enough and before I knew it, he had stopped moving and I was the only one left. He tasted like hamburgers. It took me about a week to finish off the entire body, vital organs, flesh, skin and blood all went down my greedy mouth hole. When it was nothing but bone, I cleaned them down, assembled them and dug them a grave. Of course the news of his disappearance didn't go un-noticed so I made up a false note, he couldn't bear the shame of being exhiled and he left us."

"You ate your father?"

Raven giggled "Yeah, I couldn't help myself, he just smelt so invitin, I had to eat him, I was hungry and the urge wouldn't go away"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side"

Raven touched his hand and for once the warmth belonged to both of them, "I would never eat you, at least not in a bad way"

"I'll hold you to that you know"

"If it were possible Dean, I'd fuck you right now, but sadly the sun is comin up and that means you're about to wake and I have to go"

Before she could vanish he slammed his lips against her's, the heat of her words sent a spark right to his core that exploded into different coloured sparks of light and joy, Dean didn't want her to go but with each passing second he could feel her lips slipping from his, at least he knew where to find her now and hopefully the next time they were this close it wouldn't be a dream.


End file.
